Fallen
by Charlie Laurenz
Summary: Sarah Eivor Grant has spent the last eight years wondering what happened to her father. After a mysterious stone crashes in the Pacific, she finally finds the answers she seeks. But after all that has happened, can the damage ever be repaired?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Sarah's been on my mind and I've decided that she has just as much of a right to a story as Olivia does. Therefore, I present Sarah Eivor Grant, daughter of the god of mischief.**

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" I begged pitifully, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head in his stomach.

"Sarah," He took my hands in his and crouched down so as to be eye level with me. "You have to go. I cannot allow you and your mother to stay here."

"Mama can leave. She'll be alright. I want to stay with you!" The sounds of yelling and falling stone echoed around us and I sought to bury myself in the safety of my father's arms.

"No, Sarah." My lip quavered and I began to weep.

"Why, Daddy? Don't you want me with you?" Even then, I had noted the pain in his features.

"Sarah, my love, there is nothing I desire more." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on my forehead. "But it is no longer safe here. You will leave with your mother and I will join you later."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear I will return for you." I stifled a sob and flung myself into his arms. Time didn't seem relevant as I stayed there, my father stroking my hair tenderly. But all too soon, it was over and he stood to leave. "I need you to be a brave girl for me. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head in assent, a wan smile on his lips. "Daddy, I love you."

In that moment, I could have sworn I had seen tears in his eyes. "And I love you. Go on, now." With a heavy heart, I turned away from him to take my mother's extended hand. But I didn't find her. She had disappeared.

"Mama?" I inquired nervously. My head swung behind to look for my father, but he too was gone.

"Going somewhere?" A cruel voice asked maliciously.

The last thing I saw was a pair of hate-filled eyes as I was devoured entirely, an angry buzzing filling in the air. I snapped up in bed, my chest heaving from fright. I ran my hands through my damp hair and sighed wearily, falling back into my mattress. The nightmares had been a near constant occurrence for a year. Memories from the past mixing with recent trauma.

I pounded the alarm on my bedside table angrily, already not wanting to go to school. A thought struck me and I thought I could at least try it. "MOM!"

A few moments later, I heard her footsteps outside my door before she swung it open. "What do you want?" She grumbled, her red mane of curls sticking out in every direction.

My mother, the morning person. Her brows were furrowed together in annoyance and her mouth was turned into a frown. "Any chance I could play hooky today?"

The question sounded preposterous coming from me. I never, ever skipped school. School was the place that held my sanity. Books and learning were my best friends. The question broke through her morning fatigue and she looked at me strangely. "Alright, who are you and what did you do with my daughter?" She asked suspiciously, her hand falling from the knob as she made her way over.

I chuckled appreciatively and covered my face with my hands. "Did you have another nightmare?" Her voice was faint and I nodded glumly. She sighed forlornly and I allowed my hands to fall.

"When will it stop, Mom?"

She tucked a stray curl behind my ear thoughtfully, examining me with sadness. "I can't tell you that, sweetie."

"But, you're a psychologist! Isn't there an average time-"

She shook her head and I felt the familiar sting of tears. "What happened to you was evil, and despicable, and I wish I could have stopped it. You have no idea..."

The two of us sat in silence and I felt her hand wrap around mine. "Mom, why do you think Dad never came?"

Her body stiffened and I regretted mentioning it. It had been eight years. Eight years since my father had sent us from Asgard to Earth. Eight years since I had seen him last. And not a single day of those eight years had my mother ever _not _thought of him. Sometimes, when she thought she was alone, I'd catch her sobbing hopelessly. I wanted to talk about it with her, about him, but I knew she felt the need to hide it away in attempt to keep sane. Especially, after what I had been through.

As a child, I had been particularly attached to my father. I loved my mother, but my father was something special. I trailed after him wherever he went and I still missed him to pieces, even if my memories of him were fuzzy. But in the time we had been here, I had come to appreciate my mother. She was snarky and sarcastic and the farthest thing from a typical mom I could think of. In fact, knowing her, she was likely ecstatic I had wanted to skip school, even if it was for darker reasons.

And after the events from the year prior, I had felt closer to her than ever. Being a psychologist, she had managed the entire thing rather well, knowing when to give me space and when to talk. But in spite of it all, she couldn't fix me. No one could.

When we had first arrived, I had gone to public school. I had remained there through all the bullying and tormenting until last year. My best friend Madison and I had finally been invited to Kara Sutherland's house. Kara Sutherland was the most popular girl in school and for once we didn't feel like freaks. It was supposed to be an all girls' slumber party but Kara had invited her boyfriend and his friends over while her parents were gone. The bullying resumed almost instantaneously, only it had gone too far. I'd tried to run but a kid by the name of Tyson Banning caught me. He turned out to be a mean drunk and the next thing I knew, I was lying in a pool of my own blood.

He'd been sentenced to a year in juvenile detention but it didn't make it go away. My mother was furious and demanded a harsher punishment, due to the emotional and psychological scars that would be left. No one cared. She transferred me to an illustrious private prep school and I'd been there ever since. I actually really loved it, school was a challenge for once. I knew that I hid in my books and schoolwork but I was content there. I didn't really want to have to deal with the emotional issues, so my subconscious felt the need to remind me every night.

"I don't know, Sarah. I'd like to think that something happened, something that prevented him from coming that wasn't death but..." She trailed off and I felt guilty for even mentioning it.

I groaned as I remembered my test in literature. "Never mind. I can't play hooky."

"What? Why? I already had it planned! First we'd go torment Willow by drinking coffee, then I thought we could spend an obscene amount of money at Half Price on B horror movies and then make fun of them when we got back."

I loved my mother. She could shift from sadness to humor in a matter of seconds. Especially if I was the one who was upset. "Can't. I have a test in British Literature."

She made a face and I laughed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to settle for tormenting Willow. Come on, I'll throw something on and we'll go."

"You're going to wear actual clothes this time right?" I called as she left.

"My Star Wars pajamas are awesome! They should be shared with the world!" She replied. I giggled and tossed the covers back, shoving my emotions down again. I hoped someday, if I did it enough, they would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Has anyone ever told you that you drink too much coffee?" Willow asked with disgust, her blonde dreadlocks shaking with disapproval.

"Yes. In fact, you make sure to tell me that every time we come in here. Now, please, Willow. One more cup for the road." My mother chirped happily, sending Willow into a muttering fit.

"If you hate coffee so much, why do you sell it?" I asked innocently, taking a deep swig of my own.

"Hey, my coffee is organic and free trade certified. Those workers have got a making living somehow." She replied sharply. "Just because it destroys your muscles and creates an addiction, doesn't mean the workers should suffer."

"So, kind of like the workers who harvest the coca plants for cocaine?" Willow glowered at me before turning around to fetch another pot. My mother extended her hand in a high-five gesture and I happily smacked my palm to hers.

"This is it. I'm capping you off for the day." Willow scolded, filling both our thermoses to the brim with the dark liquid.

"Hey, all the other drug dealers want their customers to come back!" Mom exclaimed, causing a few surprised looks from around the shop. I suppressed a smile and quietly slipped from my stool at the bar, tossing my backpack over my shoulders.

"Olivia, that was completely inappropriate!" Willow hissed. "I'm not a drug dealer! She's just joking! Everyone go back to your gluten-free muffins!"

"See you later, Willow. Thanks for the fix." Mom made a point of inhaling the steam from her cup before bouncing off the stool, keys in hand. "Come on, kid. We don't want you missing that exam."

The sirens from an ambulance greeted us as we left Willow's shop, the lights flashing in alarm. "What do you think, car accident? Stabbing? Moose attack?" My mother asked excitedly as we climbed into the car.

"It's really awful how excited you get about that, you know. I mean, what does that say about you, from a psychological perspective?"

"Ooh! Maybe it's an old lady who's fallen and can't get up!" I quirked a brow in inquiry. "Too far?"

"Just crossed the line."

She shrugged and turned the key, the car humming to life. "So, what are you going to do today?" I asked conversationally as the road flew past, trying to remember the number of acts in King Lear.

"Boring adult stuff." She stuck her tongue out in dismay and I chuckled. "Eh, I don't know. I've got some case files I have to review. Maybe I'll get lucky and have to interrogate a serial killer. Those are always fun."

I shook my head in amusement. "You have such a twisted idea of fun."

"Your dad and I both." She replied happily before the reality of her words set in. I watched her smile fade and she quickly swallowed a gulp of coffee. "Anyway, have fun in class."

I leaned in to peck her on the cheek, her skin the familiar scent of coffee and lemon. "Bye, Mom. Have fun scaring serial killers."

"Aw, thanks, hon." No sooner had I exited the car than I was greeted by a familiar set of black eyes.

"Hey, supermodel." Nate greeted wryly. I groaned at his term for me. Nate was my best friend's twin brother at Pemberton. Madison Fuller was my best friend ever, but Flo Nakamura was a close second, even if her brother was obnoxious. Nate pushed his black glasses up the bridge of his nose. Nate was in a constant date of disarray and I assumed it was likely because Flo was the perfectly poised twin.

"Ugh, you know she hates it when you call her that. Hey, Sarah." Flo was wearing a set of leather, fingerless gloves with her Pemberton uniform.

"Hey, Flo. Nice gloves."

"Thanks, I'm feeling a bit Karen O. today."

"Is there a time when you don't?"

"What is it with you two and retro indie bands?" Nate asked disgustedly.

"I don't know, Nate. What's with you and anime?"

"Hey, anime is cool!"

Flo rolled her eyes and entwined her arm with mine. "So, have you read your horoscope this morning?"

I snorted in response. "You've known me for nearly a year now. You'd think you'd know better."

"Well mine was incredibly informative." She freed her arm to pull a newspaper from her backpack. "Today is a good day for you, Sagittarius, as your ruling planet Jupiter..." I quit listening as she rambled on about planetary alignments and meeting great loves.

"Hmm, let's see here, Cancer...there you are!" I groaned in response.

"Please, Flo! Not today!"

"Today is a day of answers for you, Cancer. A great many questions have been plaguing you and as Saturn passes into Aquarius-"

"Why do you read that garbage?" I interrupted, not wanting to hear anything more about answered questions. That was the last thing I needed.

"It's fun!" She chirped and finished reading my forecast for the day.

"And what does it say about literature tests?" I inquired dryly.

She rolled her eyes and folded the paper, returning it to its place in her bag. "You'll do fine. When do you not? All you do is study anyway."

"Hey, that's not true! Tonight, I'm having a B horror movie marathon with my mom."

"Ooh! Can I come? That sounds awesome!"

"Sure, if you bring junk food. It's the rule, you know."

"I remember, Sarah. I've been to movie night at the Grant house before."

"I'm kind of hoping she can find 'Bloodsucker from Planet X'. I've been wanting to see that one for ages."

"Is that the one with the vampiric artichoke thingy?"

"Yeah."

"Nice! Hey, did you hear about that meteor that crashed into the ocean last night? The government's all over it."

Well, that was new. "Er, no. Should I?"

"Do you ever read the news?"

"Not really."

She scowled before continuing. "Sarah, it's huge! Last night there was this massive meteorite that crashed into the Pacific about two hundred and fifty miles from the coast. The government came in and dragged it off to some top secret testing facility. Personally, I think it might be an alien craft."

I grimaced at the mention of aliens. Technically, I was half-alien. Well, I wouldn't exactly consider Asgardian to be alien, since it's where I was from, but I wasn't completely human. "It's happened enough over the years, I don't think they feel the need to keep it hushed up, Flo."

"Maybe not, I mean there was that psycho about eighteen years ago who attacked New York." I felt my jaw clench at the mention of my father pre-family years. I knew full well what he had done but he had changed considerably over that time. He had never been dark around me, though Mom said moods still gripped him sometimes.

"But still, it's kind of fishy, don't you think? I mean, why all the hush hush?"

"I don't know. I don't really care. I've got to go to class." I responded shortly, wanting to put as much distance between me and the subject of my father as possible.

"Bye, Sarah."

"See you in physics, Flo."

"Good luck!"

We parted ways at the third floor and I made my way to my desk. Class started soon enough and I flew through my exam, relieved that I had been able to remember most everything. The bell had just rang when I saw my mother in the doorway, looking pale as a ghost. "Mom? What's going on?"

"I'll explain in the car. Come on, we need to go."

"But I have physics-"

"Not now, Sarah. Come on." Without another word, I grabbed my things from my locker and followed her out the door. I saw Flo in passing, my friend casting me a questioning glance. I shrugged in response, as confused as she was. As soon as we reached the car, I started in.

"Mom, what is going on? Where are we going?"

"I got a call from an old acquaintance about fifteen minutes ago." My mother never drove as recklessly as she was in that moment, her words frenzied.

"An old acquaintance?"

"I used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., once upon a time." She sighed in exasperation before abruptly cutting around a slow moving van.

"Okay..." My mother hadn't aged a day in all my life. Upon returning with my father to Asgard, Odin had made her an Aesir. I had aged at a normal human rate, though my parents had been confident it would cut off at some point. I just hoped it wasn't at seventy. Still, she remained gorgeous and young while the majority of her old friends had aged and retired. I wondered who she could possibly know that still had any clout at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That meteor that landed last night? It wasn't a meteor." She swerved across four lanes of traffic and exited on the nearest ramp. I clutched my seat tightly, too afraid to scream.

"Is that why you're driving like a maniac?"

She continued her frantic speed until we reached a private drive lined with looming pines. A large, tall gate rose before us, a flurry of fierce-looking soldiers guarding the entrance. My mother slammed the car to a stop, punching her driver's side window button.

"This is government property. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Doctor Olivia Grant. I got a call from General Nicolas Fury." Her words fell in a rush and I found myself frowning intensely.

The man conferred with someone on the other end of his lenses before nodding once to the gate guard. The gate opened slowly and I saw my mother chew her lip with anxious anticipation. As soon as it was open, she punched the gas, flying into the facility.

My body slammed forward as she abruptly stopped and parked. "Mom, what the hell-"

She looked at me anxiously, rapidly undoing her seatbelt. "It's your father, Sarah. He's back."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay for teen angst and family reunions!**

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. It took me a moment to even open my door, fumbling with the handle before nearly falling out. "I'm sorry, what?" I stumbled after her, too confused to even notice how awkward I looked.

"Come on!" She called impatiently, her red hair blowing wildly in the wind. I had often thought my mother was capable of being both incredibly beautiful and incredibly terrifying. It wasn't often that the two collided but when they did it was a fearsome thing to behold. That was one of those rare moments and I shuddered to think what would happen should someone get in her way.

I picked up my pace and caught up to her, noting the ferocity in her eyes. Those eyes were intimidating, the way they could size you up in a matter of seconds. They peered into your soul and left you feeling helpless and invaded. I knew better than to say another word when she was in such a mood. We were met by a man in a nondescript, black suit at the entrance.

"Doctor Grant-"

"Where is he?" I flinched at the sound of her voice and watched the man do the same.

"We're still-"

"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't hear me. Where. Is. He?"

"Doctor Grant," My mother rounded on the man who spoke from behind and I realized it must have been the general. There was just something to his posture that conveyed authority. "Always nice to see you."

"Where is he, Fury?" The few agents in the surrounding area looked like they were about to fall over from shock. Apparently, no one spoke to the general that way.

"All in good time, Doctor Grant. All in good time. You know the rules."

Her upper lip curled and I thought the general was going to get it. I held my breath in expectation but she surprised me by inhaling deeply. Her fists relaxed and she closed her eyes. "When, exactly, can I see him?"

"Soon as he finishes answering our questions. There is the matter that he seemed to be concerned about others coming."

My mother's green eyes snapped open in alert. "Others?"

The general glanced around in silent assessment. "Why don't we continue this little discussion somewhere else?"

I swallowed hard and exchanged nervous glances with my mother. "Alright. And what about Sarah?"

The general's one eye surveyed me intently and I instinctively shrunk my stature in response. "I take it this is your daughter?"

"Yes."

His jaw clenched and I couldn't help but feel I was hated without warrant. "_His _daughter?"

"You can't tell from looking at her?" She snapped.

"Oh, I can tell, alright. Spitting image, except for the mouth." His tone was that of disdain and I had the distinct impression he hated me based on the resemblance to my father. "Guess she can come too, given he is her father and all." The general turned on his heel sharply and led us down the hallway.

We stopped outside a foreboding steel door, two chairs placed on the wall opposite. I couldn't hear what was going on in the room but I felt an unease. "What 'others'?"

"Don't know. Haven't gotten all the intel yet. What I do know, is he said if he'd been woken, chances are the others had too. And that notion sent him into a tizzy. Hasn't said a word since."

"What's that supposed to mean, woken?"

"Guess you'll just have to ask him yourself. Course, you'll have to wait until we're all finished."

I felt my stomach churn at the thought of seeing my father again, my emotions a maelstrom. My inner seven year old was thrilled at the prospect, but there was something else as well...a deep-seated loathing, an intense anger. He had abandoned us. He had abandoned me. He had broken his promise and had left my life with a gaping hole.

How was I supposed to reconcile the two? I glanced up to see my mother pacing like a caged animal, an almost wild look in her eyes. She held her hand to her lips, her eyes wide in anticipation. Back and forth she prowled, her own sense of anxiety mixing with my own. It was too much.

"Mother, stop pacing!" I hissed, surprised at the force of my words. Her eyes narrowed in appraisal before she sighed wearily and plopped in the chair beside me.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly. Not a moment later, she was shaking her leg back and forth, her teeth picking her lips to pieces.

"Mom!"

The door burst open, causing me to jump in surprise. My mother leapt to her feet and the man who opened the door motioned her inside. She exhaled sharply before whizzing past him, her hair flying behind her like a flame. I felt my stomach drop to my feet and my heart rise to my throat. Shakily, I stood, my heart hammering in my ears. Each step was a battle and I nervously approached the door.

The first thing I saw, upon nearing the entrance, was the massive stone that stood ominously at the back of the room. It glowed with a faint blue light, runic inscriptions carved deeply into the rock. It was split right down the middle with a jagged line marking the divide. My eyes soon made their way to the man standing in the center of the room. And that was when I felt an emotional tumult I had never felt before, or since.

His long, black hair was a tangled mess of wild curls. Dark circles underlined his blue eyes, both of which had a hungry, haunted look to them. He was sickly white, with an almost starved appearance. I felt my mouth run dry at the thought that this was the man I had called 'Daddy' so many years before. What had happened?

I watched his eyes light with hope when he saw my mother enter. The door slammed close behind us and I stood awkwardly in front of it. I expected her to grab him around the neck and kiss him. Instead, she walked right up to him and hit him hard in the cheek with her fist. "EIGHT YEARS!" She bellowed savagely.

He staggered backwards from the impact, raising a bony hand to his cheek. "Olivia-"

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR EIGHT YEARS!" I saw the ferocity fade to sorrow, her lip quivering. A tear rolled down her cheek and for the first time, I watched her not bother to hold herself together. "I spent eight years," She whispered dejectedly. "Not knowing. Thinking the worst. I-" But she couldn't finish, a sob halting her mid-thought.

It came in a flood, the uncertainty she had kept locked away over the years, rushing from her in one moment. He frowned thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around her and she collapsed into him, her head buried in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He choked weakly. I watched him tuck his head into her hair, the two of them clinging to one another for dear life.

I had never felt like more of an outsider. Nervously, I shifted my weight back and forth, sporadically looking over my shoulder for a means of escape. I found none. At long last she pulled away, wiping her face with her sleeve. "You always were a stupid face." She chuckled feebly.

The corners of his lips twitched with amusement. "And you always had quite the temper."

"Ha!" She sniffled, swiping her sleeve across her nose. "Sarah." His gaze swept to me and I felt as if I were rooted the spot, unable to move.

"Sarah?" His voice cracked as he spoke my name, his eyes brimming with tears. Part of me wanted to run headlong to him, to wrap my arms around him and never let go. The other part wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. Therefore, I compromised and remained where I stood.

"Hi." I replied hoarsely, my fingers balling into fists.

It was then that I was thankful my mother was a psychologist. Most moms would have forced their daughter to come over. My mother didn't. She studied me closely, searching my facial expressions for indicators of my feelings. Whatever she had seen was enough to keep her from forcing anything on me.

"How you've grown..." He muttered quietly, his brow furrowing in thought. I felt my muscles stiffen as he tentatively stepped towards me. Instinctively, I knew that so long as he didn't touch me, I would be fine.

"Well, it's been a long time." There was a distinct undertone of rage in my voice and he stopped mid-approach.

"Yes. Yes, it has." I became aware of his desire to make up for the lost time, the remorse was plain on his features. Logically, I knew what he had done, he had done out of love. I knew that he had only done what any good parent would have, that he loved me enough to save me from whatever fate he and the rest had suffered. But the knowledge did nothing to assuage my feelings of abandonment, of loss. I had grown up over the last eight years without my father and the void his absence had left was substantial.

The door swung open behind me and I looked in response. The same man who had greeted us stepped inside, puffing. "We just found another one off the coast of Finland. Looks like your brother's here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, this is Madison! Sorry, I missed your call but if you-" I ended the call with an exasperated sigh. What was the point in having a best friend if they wouldn't even answer their phone?

I glanced over my shoulder to look at my parents speaking with the general. Well, it mostly my mother speaking to him. He and my father were to content to glower at each other. It had been hours since we had first arrived and I was certain I couldn't take another minute of it. Things with my father were...awkward at best.

Then an idea struck me. I quietly snuck away to find the agent who had met us upon our arrival. "Er, excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" He seemed confused why I was talking to him.

"Um, I don't want to be a bother, or anything, but we've been here a long time and I'm not sure how much longer they're going to be." I gestured in the general direction of my mother. "But the thing is, I have a test tomorrow and I really need to get some sleep. Is there any way you could maybe drop me at my friend's house for the night?"

The man looked around uncertainly and I crossed my fingers. So, the part about having a test was a lie. The fact was that I just didn't want to return home with a man I hadn't seen in eight years. I just couldn't do it. "You sure your mother's fine with that?"

"Pfft! Of course! She's my mother, after all. No mother wants their child to do poorly on an exam."

He examined closely for a moment, though my mother he was not. Had she looked at me, she would have been able to see everything I was thinking; everything I was up to. The man, however, decided I didn't mean any harm and quickly requested a transport. In a matter of minutes, I had successfully slipped away and was traveling to Madison's house.

Upon arrival, I saw a black motorcycle parked by the curb. That was weird. No one drove one of those at her house. I shrugged it off and made my way to the porch, knocking on the door. No answer. I tried again, more intently that time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your-" The door swung open to reveal the worst possible person. I swallowed hard as I looked up at him, his black hair masterfully ruffled. Jared Kinsella was Madison's brother's best friend. They had met their freshman year of college and the guy had always managed to make me feel intimidated and awestruck at the same time.

"Panties in a twist." He finished quietly when he saw me. "Hey, Stretch. Long time no see."

I balled my fingers into fists, too nervous to really know what to say. "Er, is, uh, M-Madison home?"

His gray eyes danced with delight at my awkwardness. "Not at the moment. Her and Michael left about five minutes ago for ice cream."

"Oh. Okay." I was all too aware of how pathetic I must have looked, back stiff as a board and tight fists.

"Do you want to come in and wait?"

My eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled. "Oh come on, Stretch. I won't bite." He opened the door wider for me to pass through. I had just made my first step when he finished, "Hard."

With that, I rushed inside, Jared grinning happily to himself. Jerk. "How long do you think they'll be?" I asked in a rush, sitting on the far end of the sofa.

He shrugged in reply. "Like I said, they left about five minutes ago."

"And her parents are-"

Jared snorted. "Date night. Went to go see that new rom com at the theater."

"Right."

He plopped down in the seat beside, making me bristle. "Why do I get the distinct impression you don't like me very much?"

"I don't dislike you." I replied hurriedly, taking a sudden interest in my fingers. _Come on, Madison! _

"Yeah, but you don't like me either." I couldn't help but notice the four, black bars tattooed on his throat.

"Why are you wearing that in the house?" I gestured to his leather jacket.

He smiled wryly and I sank further into the cushion. "Because Michael and I were going out to Mahone's later." Mahone's was an Irish pub downtown. I nodded my head in acknowledgment but didn't dare look him in the eye. "Why did you change the subject?"

"Just curious." My voice cracked.

"Well, if it'll make you more comfortable..." He stood to his feet and shrugged out of the jacket. He was wearing a tight, black henley that displayed his toned torso perfectly. The first few series of buttons undone to reveal his dark chest. Again, I made note of a tattoo, a black cross on the left side of his chest.

"See something you like, Stretch?" He asked mischievously, raising one brow in query.

That snapped me out of it, my face flushing crimson. "You know, I really don't like being called that."

"Stretch? I like it." He flung his jacket over the back of the sofa, though at least he had the decency to sit on the other end that time.

"Well, I don't."

"Well, I do. My suggestion is to get used to it."

I snorted in disgust. "You're insufferable."

"I take that as a compliment." He propped his feet onto the coffee table, like he owned the place. I found it irked me further. "So what are you doing here, anyway? You and Madison going to do each other's nails or something?"

"I'm sorry. Since when is that any of your business?"

He smirked and I glowered. "Since when were you so sassy? Last I remember, you never said a word."

"Yeah, well, I've had a pretty terrible day and you're annoying me."

"Terrible day, huh?"

"Are you deaf?"

Jared chortled. "I _like _this side of you."

"Because _that's _a compliment." I grumbled.

"You should have a bad day more often. Gives you a personality."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Every time I've seen you, you've always been so timid and quiet. Miss Goody-goody. But today you're all fiery and feisty. I like it."

"I hate you."

"That's always a good start."

"Are you mentally ill?"

"Hate's a strong emotion. A lot like love that way. In fact, one might even confuse the two."

"Ugh! What is _wrong _with you?" I stood to my feet, more than ready to storm out. I didn't have a car, but I'd find a way home. I could always call my mother, if need be.

Jared smiled wickedly. "Relax, Stretch. I'm just trying to get under your skin."

"Should I offer my congratulations?"

"Look, why don't you sit back down? I'll behave myself. I promise."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion but I returned to my seat on the sofa. We sat in silence for a moment before Jared spoke. "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"Thanks." I replied stiffly, crossing my arms across my chest. As I sat in the silence, my mind began to turn the day over in my mind. A sinking feeling descended into my chest and I sighed. Why did I think I could tell Madison? No one knew who my father was. I had never told a soul. I supposed I could always leave out his name, but the circumstances of his reappearance wasn't exactly normal. Besides, Madison didn't do well with generalities. She always insisted on details.

My mind decided, I rose to my feet, tucking my jacket closer around myself. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I shouldn't have come."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's complicated and I can't exactly tell Madison everything she'll want to know. I'll be fine. I'll just go home-"

"So, don't tell her."

"What?"

"Tell me. I don't need specifics."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Was he serious? "I'm sorry?"

"Look. You don't like me. I don't like you. It's not like it's going to solidify a friendship or anything."

"I don't see how our mutual dislike helps me at all."

"I know how you girls are. You're best friends until one of you pisses the other off. Then all your dirty laundry is fair game to make the other suffer. Whereas me, I'm just your best friend's brother's jerk friend. What am I going to do with any of it?"

"Blab?"

"Not my style, Stretch."

As much as I would have liked to think he would, something told me he meant what he said. Still, I wasn't sure I wanted a stranger knowing my business. "Okay, don't tell me. But when you explode, don't say I didn't offer to help."

"Why are you so interested?"

I saw something unknown glint in his eyes. "Let's just say I've had that same look that you've got right now."

"And what look would that be?"

He chuckled darkly. "The look that says, 'I've got Daddy issues.'" My muscles stiffened at his words. Could I trust him? Really trust him? I barely knew him. But there was something in his manner when he had spoken the words. Maybe I could after all.

I hadn't intended to spill everything, every last dirty detail, but I found I had anyway. When I had finished, he sat quietly on the sofa, his brow furrowed in thought. "So, your dad is-"

"Loki."

"Hmm."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"That's all you have to say?"

"Was there something you were wanting me to say?"

My mouth opened and closed several times. He wasn't running away screaming. He wasn't calling me a devil child. "I don't know. I guess I was expecting-"

"Screams? Torches? Pitchforks?"

"Maybe."

He shrugged his shoulders. "My dad's not exactly normal, either."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

I waited, allowing him to continue his thought. Which he never did. "So, who is he?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

He snorted. "Some jerk."

"Does this jerk have a name?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Fair enough."

He smirked at my irritation. "Tell you what, I'll give you the first letter."

"The first letter?"

"Yep. Z."

"Z? Your dad's name starts with a 'Z'?"

"Mmhmm."

At that moment, the front door opened and Madison and Michael spilled in. "No, rocky road is epic!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh!" Madison cried when she saw me. "Sarah! Hey! What's up?"

She didn't need to know. "Er, my mom's indisposed at the moment. Any chance I could spend the night?"

"Of course! Come on!" She beckoned me towards her room and I followed, exchanging a curious glance with Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all, sorry I haven't updated. College life can be demanding. Anyway, chapter five! Happy reading :-)**

When I arrived home from school the next day, I was met by more than my mother. I felt my stomach turn when I saw my father and uncle standing around our dining table.

"When they come, and they will come, I expect..." Thor explained.

"Oh, look who finally decided to come home." My mother stated with annoyance, coming into view from down the hall, a mug of coffee in her hands.

"I was at-"

"Madison's. Yes. I know. Of course, I had to learn that from a rather terrified S.H.I.E.L.D. agent instead of my own daughter."

I sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Uh-uh!" She raised her hand to silence me. "I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"No."

"What are you doing home, anyway? I figured you'd still be out."

"Given crazy, alien invaders haven't attacked yet, they sent us home."

"Of course."

"Sarah, is that you?" Thor queried, examining me curiously.

"Yep." I replied shortly, turning my attention to my mom and gesturing to her mug. "Have you got any more of that?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

I wasn't prepared to have to speak to my long lost family. It seemed, however, that I didn't have a choice. Upon reaching the counter, I pulled my gloves off and reached for a mug from the top cabinet, a brief flash of the object being washed in the dishwasher.

Ever since the incident the year prior, I had the unfortunate ability to see things. Feel things. Know things. If my flesh touched an object, I could see certain aspects of its history or feel things a person had felt while they touched it. That uncomfortable ability extended to people as well. Which was why I walked around with gloves on nearly all the time. Only my mother knew about it and for that I was grateful.

After having poured myself a steaming cup, I slipped the gloves back on and meandered into the living room, not willing to enter the dining room. "You are no longer the small child I recall."

"Yeah, well, it's been a while." I muttered, taking a drink from my mug.

"How much you look like your father." I watched my father's brows knit together and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But they usually add, 'Except for the mouth. That's not the same.' Whatever that's supposed to mean."

My uncle smiled as I took yet another swig of coffee. "That is because you have your mother's lips."

I raised one brow in inquiry. "Um, exactly how often do you check out my mom's lips?" My mother and I exchanged amused glances.

"I do not understand."

"Yeah, never mind."

My mom turned her gaze to my uniform and sighed wearily. "We're going to have to go shopping again."

I looked down at my too-short skirt and tight shirt. "Well, you know, maybe if my parents weren't freakishly tall, I wouldn't have to buy new skirts every two months."

"And what are you going to blame those on?" She asked innocently, gesturing towards my chest.

"Mom!" I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"What? You certainly didn't get them from me."

"You know what, I have to practice for the concert this weekend. I'll see you later." I turned and began to make my way to my room.

"Change your clothes, please!"

As soon as I reached my room, I changed into a t-shirt and jeans, scowling as I noticed my jeans had turned into crop pants. At fifteen, I was already five-eleven. I shuddered to think how tall I would be by the time I finished growing. Pemberton had attempted to recruit me for the girls' volleyball team to no avail. Athletic activity and I didn't exactly get along. It was lucky I had inherited my mother's natural skinniness, especially given my capacity to eat.

Technically, I was supposed to be practicing Vivaldi's "Summer-Presto" for Pemberton's 'Concert in the Garden', but I didn't feel like it. I stared long and hard at my violin case, weighing the decision. After the last two days, I needed some kind of catharsis. It was how I had learned to play in the first place. Mom was concerned about my constant sadness concerning my father's absence, so she suggested I find an outlet.

Music had been the only thing that kept me sane. If I felt a deluge of emotions, I turned to music. Whether it was my violin, cello, piano, or guitar, didn't matter. I realized the anger I felt towards my father was unwarranted. It wasn't as if he _wanted _to leave us. He had only been trying to protect us. But I needed to get it out. Some how. It wouldn't make it all go away, but at least I could function. Shoving my feelings down had never worked well and I realized how stupid of me it was to think this time would be any different.

At once, I removed my gloves yet again and tucked the instrument beneath my chin, playing a few notes. Vivaldi's music didn't even come to mind as my fingers moved along the strings, the bow gliding back and forth across them. As I played, I poured all my hurt, my anger, and disappointment into the melody. The music flowed out of me, fueled by my turbulent emotions. I felt a heavy weight begin to lift from my shoulders as I did so, my demeanor shifting and changing.

By the time I had finished, I felt considerably lighter. So absorbed was I, in my catharsis, I failed to notice when my mother had entered. "That was lovely, Sarah." My eyes snapped open in alarm at her voice.

"Thanks." I returned my violin to its case and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I know this is hard for you-"

"I'm fine."

Her lips turned downwards into a frown, her brows knit together in a sympathetic gesture. "Sarah-"

"What?" I snapped. "What is there to say?" I turned away from her, taking a sudden interest in the squirrel outside my window. "I was finally getting used to the idea that he was never coming back and now..."

The window seat looked incredibly inviting in that moment and I fell into it, my eyes remaining on the world outside. "He just shows up out of the blue. And I-I'm confused. Part of me is so ecstatic, Mom. But there's another part...I don't know. I love him and have missed him. I mean, I dreamed about him coming back someday. You know that."

My mother sat in front of me, her eyes peering into my soul. I shifted uncomfortably but continued my thought. "But at the same time, he's been gone for eight years. And I can't help but feel like he abandoned us. Me. And I'm so angry at him for it. What could possibly have kept him away for so long? We didn't hear so much as a word from him. I just-"

A deep rumbling echoed from outside, cutting into my thoughts. What in the-? My eyes focused on a massive shape that streaked across the sky. The rumbling grew greater and greater. Instinctively, I looked to my mother. "Mom, what's going on?"

Her jaw tensed and she snatched my hand, pulling me up and away from the window. "Trouble. All kinds of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'll try harder to update more frequently. Happy reading :-)**

"Sarah, run!" The world around me shook and rumbled. Whatever it was, it had successfully managed to disturb the earth. A great creaking resounded from my left and I quickly rolled to my right as a massive pine toppled.

A moment of still silence echoed around me and I felt my hairs stand on end. Then, all at once, a cacophony of hissing sounded from all around me. "M-Mom?" I reached behind me in an attempt to grab her hand. I didn't find it. "Mom?"

The only sound I heard was the terrible hissing. Nearer and nearer it came, my heart racing to a new high. A twig snapped in the near distance and I instantly froze, too scared to breathe. A faint glimmer caught my eye, my gaze drawn upwards. From the trees, she crept, her terrible, pale face alight with sadistic glee. Her legs were made of bronze, each ending in a hoof. Her wild, tangled hair seemed to move with life. As she hissed, I noted the long, sharp fangs.

"Look what we have here," The sweet, melodic sound of her voice failed to match her fearsome appearance. "The spawn of the Broken One. She'll do nicely."

_Run, Sarah! Just run! _But it didn't seem to matter what I told myself, I found my legs weren't responsive. I felt my eyes widen with fear as she approached. _Run, you idiot!_

"Shall you like to taste my hammer again, demon?" At that moment, I was never more grateful for my uncle's presence. The woman hissed in reply and I flinched.

"This does not concern you, Son of Odin."

"You threaten my family. I think it concerns me greatly."

The creature cackled, the sound of it sending my stomach into turmoil. "Family? Is that what you call it? Leave now, we do not require your blood. We only need pain and suffering. Hers will do well."

"You shall not have it."

"Then we will take it by force." The creature opened her mouth wide and screamed, a bloodcurdling, ominous screech. From the forest, hundreds more of her kind crept forward. Each was different: some had golden hair, others had black. The thing that remained the same was the terrible glint in their black eyes.

As they lunged, it seemed as if time moved in slow motion. I watched as my parents seemingly appeared from nowhere. One by one, my uncle knocked the monsters skyward. My father was busy fighting with both a knife and green lights that I knew to be magic. And my mother, I had never seen her fight at all. I remembered that she didn't come from Asgard. She had none of the training that my uncle and father did. She had been human once. But my mother's strength had always lied in observation and her methodology was possibly more impressive than either of theirs.

I could see her assessing the monsters for weak points. And when she found one, the creature regretted it instantly. With one, swift motion, she punched one of the monster's knees. It crumpled to the ground before she found its neck and twisted. Another rushed her, its fangs bared. Her arms extended forward and she smacked the awful thing in its ears. As it howled, she kicked forcefully, the result of which enabled my father to slit its throat.

"So, that's what Fury meant." My father stated gleefully, ducking an oncoming punch.

"What?" My mother replied, kneeling to the ground and rolling one off her shoulder.

"All those years ago, when he said you could fight. I must say, in all our time together, I never knew."

Her hand grabbed hold onto one's wrist and twisted before slinging it towards him. "It's not like I particularly enjoy it."

"I am." He winked at her before running it through. "In fact, I don't believe you've ever been more attractive."

"And all this time I thought you had a thing for horses…" He chuckled as he launched a green fireball towards a small group of the creatures. His delight only seemed to increase as he watched them writhe in pain.

"Would you mind telling me how you got involved with empousai?" She asked breathlessly.

"Is that what they're called? Can't say we were ever properly introduced."

"But you and Thor, you're technically from Norse mythology. How did Greek monsters end up on Asgard?"

"I'm not overly fond of being referred to as a character in a foolish, human story, darling."

"_Stories_…" She corrected. "But seriously, these things are Greek monsters. They're known for seducing men in their sleep. Then they, you know, suck them dry."

"How imaginative." The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

"Loki, answer my question. What are they doing here?" In spite of everything, I remained perfectly safe in the middle of my parents and uncle. I was beginning to think it would all be alright. And it was in that moment of feeling secure, that it grabbed my hair and pulled. I was dragged along backwards, a yelp of pain escaping my throat.

"Come here, you little scamp." It hissed.

"Sarah!" My mother began to race towards me. But all I needed was a moment. Just a brief moment. I managed to pull one of my gloves off amidst the stumbling. All that was necessary was for the thing to be distracted.

But I never got my opportunity, because the moment my mother whacked the creature, it went flying backwards. I looked down to see a thick, black cord wrapped around her wrist. I didn't know much about what we were dealing with, but I was at least able to discern that it wasn't a good sign. Her eyes glanced down to match my gaze. A moment later, they returned to me, a look of sincere apology in them. She opened her mouth to speak but the words never had the chance to come. One forceful tug and she was gone. The other empousai shrieked in triumph as they stampeded past the three of us.

As quickly as they had come, they departed. In an instant, I had lost the only person in the world who understood me. Who loved me. The woman who had held me together the past eight years had just been ripped from me. My first feeling was that of great loss. Instinctively, I began to sprint in the direction she had been dragged. "MOM!" I cried forcefully, hoping I would at least hear the hisses of the empousai. "MOM!"

I felt arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. I screamed and cried, my legs flailing uselessly. "MOM!" But it was too late. She was gone. My voice disintegrated into woeful sobs. "Mama," I cracked, my ungloved hand extended forward in searching.

"Sarah, shh!" That voice. All at once my loss turned to seething hatred. This was all _his _fault. I turned my gaze to the face behind me. The face that had abandoned my mother and I eight years before. My mother, his wife, had just been taken from him and he sought to keep me from pursuing her? No. I wouldn't have it.

"Let. Me. Go." I snarled, the ferocity in my voice apparent. He may have deserted her but I wouldn't. We were all the other had.

"We will find her. But not like this." Was that supposed to be reassuring? The hatred roiled and boiled within me. How easy he had gotten off. He had no idea what we had been through. What _he _had put us through. He wasn't there on the nights when my mother cried herself to sleep because of his absence. He wasn't there when sorrow struck her. And he certainly hadn't been there when I had needed him most the year before.

He gently lowered me to the ground and I felt my jaw tense. There was sadness in his eyes but that didn't matter. He didn't know sadness. He didn't know what it was truly like, to be left utterly bereft and alone. Before I realized what I was doing, I reached out and touched his face with my bare hand, allowing all the old memories to rush through me. All the pain, misery, the lonely nights, and the fear-the unmistakeable feeling of being unwanted. Unloved. If I had been so special to him, why had he chosen to stay away? I wanted him to know what it had been like. For me. For my mother. Then, maybe, he would finally understand.


	7. Chapter 7

The force of my emotions brought me to my knees. I discovered a sinking disappointment when I saw that he remained standing. If, after all that, he still didn't understand, then I would hate him for the rest of my life. I found myself aching for my mother. She would know what to do. What to say.

The wind whipped my hair as I sat, a steady drizzle beginning to fall. My soul felt empty and I realized I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. What could I possibly do to save my mother? My father hated me. My mother was gone. What was the point of it? Of anything?

Suddenly, all my plans for the next year seemed meaningless. I had spent the past few years working hard in school, all so I could graduate during the current school year. Next year, I was supposed to go to college and begin steps towards fulfilling my dream. More than anything, I had always wanted to be some kind of doctor. Even as a child on Asgard, I could recall constantly bringing sick and ailing animals to my mother. When we had arrived on Earth, I found it remained true, it even developed further. I had a clear purpose and goal: I was going to be a surgeon. But now it all seemed like the dreams of a child. I was a nobody. Nobodies didn't get to live their dreams.

I knew I had fallen prey to one of my moods. It wasn't uncommon. Mom had always said my temperament fluctuated as much as the sea. She had often found herself exhausted by it, though it was nothing compared to how it was for me. I was famous for being light-hearted and zany one moment and cold and depressing the next. It wasn't exactly something I was proud of.

"My dear, Sarah." My father's voice stirred me from my troubled thoughts. "Forgive me."

One glance at his face and I became aware of the remorse in it. "I'm sorry?"

"In my attempt to keep you from experiencing the same pain that I did, I fear I only enabled it."

"I don't understand-"

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by my uncle. "Sarah, what is it that you did?"

"What I did?" A deep anxiety settled over me and I found I could no longer meet his gaze.

"Yes, what you just did to my brother." There was an edge to his tone that disquieted me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Thor-"

"No, brother. When she touched you, something changed. I want to know what she did."

I swallowed hard. If I was entirely honest, I wasn't sure what I did either. All I knew was that I could both experience and share feelings and memories. It didn't matter if it was a person or an object, I was capable of both. "I-I don't really know. It started last year-"

"Last year?"

"Something," I cast a fearful glance to my father before continuing. "Happened to me last year. Ever since then I've been able to do this thing…I don't exactly know what it is. Well, I've heard of something similar. It's called psychometry. I can, sort of, um…touch things. I get a flashes of their history, feelings associated with them. I mean, if my skin comes in contact with them. And it extends to people too. I can share memories and feelings with another person or I can send them into an object."

His brows rose but he said nothing. It was then that an idea occurred to me. "I can flash on objects!"

"Yes, you just said that-"

"No, no! I think I can…I think I can find where they're taking Mom." I pulled off my other glove and returned to where she and I had stood moments before. My hands felt along the grass. The flashes I saw were nothing new: squirrels running across the ground, the empousai rushing away with my mother. My eyes caught the corpse of one the monsters and I steeled my resolve. I'd never tried to seek memories from a corpse before, it wasn't exactly like I spent a great amount of time with the dead. Still, it was worth a shot.

I bit my lip nervously before taking the plunge. The moment my skin touched the dead empousa, I was filled with a cold hatred. Hatred of every living thing. My mouth felt dry and I realized I craved the blood of men. I was so, very thirsty. Ares had promised me the blood of a million men. All I had to do was find the Broken One. Even his wife or spawn would do. All of them had experienced great pain and suffering. All were susceptible to bitterness, though the flame-haired one was less so. Her capacity to love could prevent such feelings from taking root. The child, however, was preferable. She was too young to understand and her inability to maintain her emotions would make her a perfect sacrifice.

The feelings began to dull and the memories faded. I allowed my hands to fall and soaked in the horror for a moment. They wanted me because I was out of control. I didn't 'understand'. If they had taken me, who knew what would have become of things. "Sarah, what did you find?"

"A-Ares." I choked, my voice thick.

"What?"

"Ares. They're taking her to Ares."

"What is Ares?"

"Greek god of war." I stated blandly, rising slowly to my feet.

"I do not understand-"

"He's a bit like Tyr. Only considerably worse."

"How is he worse?" It was my father who asked that time.

"The Greeks were always a bit ambivalent towards him."

"And why was that?"

"He was the god of war, so of course he was brave and bold and daring. But he was also cruel. And callous. Vicious and blood-thirsty with a taste for destruction. He enjoyed watching his enemies suffer, emotionally as well as physically."

"What was it that made him so?" My uncle queried. My mother had told me of my father's desire for destruction long ago. I had never quite believed her. He had never been anything but affectionate towards me. In spite of everything, I still found a part of me that wanted things to go back to how they once were, to crawl into his lap and find safety from the world. But she had also said it had stemmed from a broken heart, that he had felt betrayed by his family. Clearly, Thor seemed to think it was the same case with Ares.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing made him like that. It's just who he is."

"But what is it he seeks?" I could hear the concern in my father's voice. So, he loved my mother after all. That was a small relief.

"Have you ever heard that 'some men just want to watch the world burn'? He doesn't court war and bloodshed, he _is _war and bloodshed. And I can promise you that whatever he wants with Mom isn't good."

"Surely, he answers to someone? My father is the king of Asgard-" My uncle interjected.

"Theoretically, he should answer to his father, Zeus. But I wouldn't put a lot of hope in that. Zeus allegedly once said that Ares was the one who was most hateful to him."

"So, we are on our own."

"Yeah. We're on our own."


	8. Chapter 8

It took some figuring out, but I was finally able to piece together a trail for us to follow. The day passed in silence, none of us speaking to the other. I knew, from vague memories and things my mother had said, that my father and uncle weren't on good terms. That there were moments that appeared now and again, of their childhood friendship, but that those were few and far between. My father hated my uncle for being the favored child and my uncle hated my father for the chaos and destruction he wreaked. I was grateful that they had at least been able to put aside their differences long enough to find my mother.

But of course, it didn't change the overwhelming confusion I felt. It hadn't dissipated when I had shared my feelings with my father. If anything, it seemed to have made them worse. I had so often dreamed of the day of seeing him again, of sharing my mind with him, but when the opportunity had presented itself I found I had nothing to say. What could I say? What was there to tell? He was my father and yet he wasn't. It was somehow simpler for me to have thought him dead than the truth. I had always thought he had been taken from me. Instead, I had found out he had made the decision to stay and leave us behind. That was never something I had anticipated and the animosity was thick.

I sighed and picked at my nail polish, black chunks falling into the dirt. We had gone as far as possible for the day, having traveled beyond Earth and onto a planet known as Haima. Everything was red; from the sky, to the grass, to the very dirt itself. It was where the empousai had dragged my mother to; the place where Ares intended to offer her for something.

"Sarah, may I ask you a question?" I looked up from my nails to see a curious expression on my uncle's face.

"I guess."

"Why are you in mourning?" The question confused me. Surely, he had to be joking. I wanted my mother back.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your attire," He gestured towards my all black ensemble. "Why do you mourn?"

"Er, I always wear black." Any day and every day. The only time I didn't was if I had to go to school.

"Why?"

I always seemed to get that question. Always. I wasn't particularly in the mood. "Because it matches my soul!" I snapped, witnessing his eyes widen at my response. "I don't know! I just like it, okay."

"I did not mean to offend-"

"You're a moron." What was wrong with me? My father snickered and I scowled. I hated them. I hated them all. No, it wasn't hate. Yes, it was. No, it wasn't. Round and round it went until I felt I was going to scream. I wanted to go back the day before the nightmare had started and skip the whole thing. Better yet, go back to the day my father sent us away. Then, maybe, everything would be fine.

I sighed wearily and slid further down into the dirt. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I'm not normally this rude."

"I was rather enjoying it." My father quipped, smiling gleefully to himself. I realized my memories of him had been sainted. In the eyes of a seven year old, my father could do no wrong. He was perfect. Now, the more I was around him, the less I liked him. There was a definite air of darkness to him that I had never noticed as a child. He and my uncle were on opposite sides of the spectrum. Light and dark. Black and white. Yin and yang. I understood the strange truth that there was no Loki without Thor, and no Thor without Loki. They had even both fallen in love with mortals. Yet, even they were different.

From what I remembered of Jane, she was somewhat impulsive. While she was equally as intelligent, she didn't seem to have the same mind for strategy that my mother did. Nor did she have my mother's cunning and ability to detach herself from her feelings. My mother only allowed her emotions to fuel her if it was beneficial; if a cool, clear head was needed, she promptly shut them away and hid the key. Jane was unable to do any of that.

The thought of my mom made my stomach churn and I decided I didn't want to deal with any of it anymore. I tucked my jacket closer around myself before snuggling into the dirt. "Right, well, I'll leave you to be rude. I'm going to sleep."

"We will find her, Sarah." My uncle stated reassuringly. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and rolled onto my side, silently wishing for my mattress. The happy crackling of flames lulled me into contentment. I was quickly approaching sleep, floating in the strange state between being awake and asleep.

"Sarah is greatly different from the last time I saw her." I was dimly aware Thor was speaking. The night's chill crept under my skin and I felt my body shiver. There was a faint scuffling sound before something heavy was draped over me. I felt fingers brush my hair before lips planted a kiss on my forehead.

"She used to beg me to stay with her at night, just until she fell asleep." There was a deep sorrow in my father's voice as he spoke. "Now, she won't even look at me."

"You must see things from her perspective, brother. She has lived eight years without your presence-"

"I'm more than aware of how she sees things!" He hissed. "She hates me, Thor. When she touched me, I felt everything she did. And I can promise you, she despises me."

"Much like you despise our father?"

"He's not MY father! He's YOURS!" There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Odin deceived me all my life; promised me the throne, told me of my right to rule. That I was one of the family: his son, your brother. It was nothing but a lie. Do _not _try to compare the two."

"Then what is the difference, Loki?"

The anger subsided, the sorrow returned. "My own daughter thinks I abandoned her. That I couldn't stand the sight of her, so I sent her away in order to never see her again. That I loathed her so much that I would leave her frightened and alone."

"That is not the truth."

"Of course it isn't! I would gladly give my life for hers. I would do anything necessary to take those feelings from her, to show her the truth."

"She will come to understand in time, so long as you make an effort."

My father snorted in response. "I hardly think eight years of damage can be undone overnight. Were Olivia here, she would know what to do." He paused for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice cracked. "What she must think of me, too."

"Olivia has always known of your affections for her.."

"And what good is that, when she lies in suffering and misery? Alone. You heard what Sarah said of Ares. I am not foolish enough to think he will not harm her. He will want her to suffer. He will make her writhe in agony until she cries for mercy and then he will hurt her more. I failed to keep her safe. Either of them safe."

"You cannot blame yourself, brother."

"I PLUNGED YOU AND I INTO THE DARKNESS FOR THEIR SAKES!" The volume of his words was nearly enough to break my state of consciousness. "I SENT THEM AWAY FROM ME TO KEEP THEM SAFE FROM THOSE MONSTERS, ONLY TO LOSE THEM BOTH! WHAT WAS THE USE OF IT?"

My uncle said nothing in response and I heard my father grab him around what I imagined was his collar. "TELL ME!"

I shifted uncomfortably on the ground, the hardness of it piercing my back. The movement did not go unnoticed, as when my uncle replied, his voice was a whisper.

"For all our history, for all your madness, you have always done what you thought was right-whether it was true or not. What you did was the right thing to do. And in spite of everything, brother, you are a good husband and a good father. The three of us shall find Olivia. We will destroy Ares and you can begin to repair the damage caused by your absence. Sarah still loves and needs her father. I do not think you have lost them. Not at all."

"And what if you are wrong?"

"If I am wrong, you can kill me yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay, chapter nine. I know Sarah's a bit...different than Olivia. But I can promise there's good reason for it. Anyway, happy reading :-)**

"Sarah!"

The voice yanked me from my nightmare instantly. My eyes snapped open and I found I was staring into my father's face, a worried expression upon it. I glanced around nervously, my chest heaving from effort. It had only been a dream. Just a dream.

I'd had plenty of horrible nightmares in my lifetime. From the time I was seven until I was fourteen, I frequently dreamed of my father. In every dream, he was trapped inside utter darkness, with no way out. Upon the incident with Tyson, however, my dreams mixed with my childhood memories and created a kind of terrifying hybrid. The night before, however, had been the worst by far.

I didn't know how, exactly, but somehow I had been my mother. She was in a cold, dark place, the only light coming from a lava flow in the distance. Over and over I had been killed, only to be brought back again. I had been twisted in ways a body had never been meant to twist. A near constant flow of blood came from my forearm. Every bone, every muscle ached terribly. I was in absolute agony. One of my eyes was closed shut from swelling.

But all of that would have been bearable were it not for the constant torment by Ares. His face was dark and scarred, the entire appearance of which was brutish. One of his eyes was missing, the empty socket all that remained. That in and of itself was absolutely revolting, but it didn't help any that his good eye had an ever-present malevolent spark to it. It was black as the night and when he turned in the light, I had sworn I had seen flames in the spot where his pupil was supposed to be.

He had tried to convince me that I was alone. That I was unloved and would always be. If I was loved, where were my saviors? Why hadn't they come along with the empousai? In spite of it all, I had found it difficult to believe. Besides, I didn't want anyone coming for me. Particularly not my daughter. This was the last place I wanted any of them to be. If I died alone here, then so be it.

I blinked away the memory of my dream and pushed myself up. My arms felt shaky from the effort of it. "I-I'm fine. We need to go."

"Sarah-"

"Mom's in trouble! Serious trouble and if we don't go now, she could very well be dead by the time we get there." He looked intently at me for a moment before acquiescing.

Without warning, a sudden burst of pain exploded in my forearm. It was almost as if someone had poured acid in my veins and then set the whole thing on fire. I screamed from the force of it and my uncle immediately moved to support me as I clutched my arm.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed helplessly. It slowly spread from my arm into my neck, the fire continuing its burning. My father began to roll up my sleeve but I found I didn't want him to touch me. "NO, DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"And how do you propose I make it stop, then?" He continued on, finding nothing as I felt tremors of his anxiety and fear. "I don't understand-"

"Brother, is that blood?" I glanced down through my tears to see two beads of blood rise from my skin where the fire blazed hottest.

"That-that's not possible. She has no wound…" As I watched them trickle down my arm, I recalled my dream. When my mother had been unwilling to cooperate, Ares had allowed an empousa to feast on her blood. That was how she died the first time. It was why there was a steady stream of blood from her arm constantly. And its venom continued to course through her body. Though, none of that explained why I seemed to be experiencing the same thing.

_Consider it an incentive._ A cruel voice said in my mind. _Come to me and I'll let your mother live._

"We-need-to-go." I wheezed.

"How do you expect to travel in such a state?" My father snapped. I could feel his fear, the fear that he was going to lose both of us.

"Please," I begged, my muscles weakening. I would have fallen over were it not for my uncle supporting me. "He's-going-to-kill-her-if-we-don't. I-can't-lose-her. P-please."

"I do not think-" Thor began, though I cut him off.

"She-was-bitten-by-one-of-those-things. He-wants-me-to-feel-everything-" But I didn't get to finish because the burning increased, which caused me to scream once more.

"He wants us to come." My father's voice was a whisper. "Insurance of our arrival." He spat, yanking my sleeve down in a swift motion. I watched him hurl a green orb across the red plain.

"Loki-"

"No. This Ares desires our presence. He shall have it." His nostrils flared as he spoke and I had the sudden understanding that my father's darkness was a terrible thing indeed.

"And what of Sarah?" I could feel myself growing fainter by the second.

"He needs her. Of that I am certain." He growled.

"She will not last like this, Loki. Even if we were to make it, Sarah would be dead before our arrival." His finger brushed my wrist for only a moment as he repositioned me, but in that moment I felt his overwhelming concern for me, for his brother, for my mother-the love for us all. I may have doubted my father's love but I was certain of my uncle's. At least I had that.

"I know." My eyes began to droop and I could hear my heart's beating in my ears, each slower than the last. My father reached inside his coat and withdrew a knife, its end curved sinisterly. I didn't even have time to panic. I watched a single tear roll down his cheek as he whispered, "Forgive me, my love." The last thing I felt was the plunge of the knife upwards through my ribs and into my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

The scenery around me changed entirely. My uncle and father were nowhere to be seen. The red landscape had been replaced by a snow covered forest. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was in Narnia. Given the lack of street lights, I was confident that I wasn't in the fictional world.

A crow's caw could be heard in the distance, a steady snow falling. Faint voices could be heard in the air. "Brother, what did you do?"

"The only thing I could…" But the wind increased in volume and drowned the voices out. Then I remembered. My father had stabbed me. Me! His own daughter! Wait, had that been him talking a moment ago?

There was a break in the wind and I found I could hear the voices again. "You killed your own daughter!"

"I saved her!"

"You murdered her!"

"Do you think so little of me? Sarah is in a place far away from here. She will be safe and she will remain alive."

"Are you mad? She remains here-" The wind picked up pace once more and I sighed. A quick survey of my surroundings had me questioning my father's logic. It was cold. I was in a forest. And I was alone. I wasn't sure how being sent away to Winter Wonderland was supposed to keep me alive. Still, the fact that he cared enough to send me away surprised me. I was finding it increasingly difficult to remain angry with him. He kept it up, I might have to forgive him after all.

_Right, better find out where you are. _I ordered myself glumly. The cold wind whipped my hair into my face and I sighed once more, taking awkward, heavy steps throughout the calf-high snow. I wandered for what felt like hours, certain I was only traveling in circles. Now and again, I could hear my father and uncle speaking.

"How do you expect to find Olivia? We do not know where Ares is keeping her?"

"Why don't you allow me to worry about that, hmm? Strategy was never exactly your strong suit."

After having passed the same tree for the umpteenth time, I flopped into the snow in exasperation. _Great. Just great. _I was trapped in a Christmas special, I had no means by which to escape or communicate, and my mother would likely be dead by the time they arrived, assuming they arrived at all. The hopelessness of my situation overwhelmed me and I began to sob. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I nearly missed the cat.

Its blue eyes surveyed me cautiously, flicking its white tail back and forth. At first glance, it wasn't particularly special, like any other house cat. But I noticed the strange way in which it moved, the almost human intelligence in its eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked darkly, wanting only to be left alone.

The cat moved closer towards me, its eyes narrowing in assessment. Then, suddenly, it pounced, the shock of which sent me falling into the snow. "What is wrong with you?!" The cat only ignored me, its face directly over mine. I could feel its warm breath on my skin, a sensation not entirely unpleasant. I gazed into its icy eyes for a moment before it licked my forehead.

The instant it did so, I felt something inside begin to change. Warmth flooded me, a sense of confidence I had never before experienced. The forest faded from view and I found I lay on a rocky beach; a warm breeze rustled through the trees above as the sun above shone brightly. The cat crawled off my torso and stood with a definite air of impatience.

"What, am I supposed to follow you?" It flicked its tail in response before walking away. My mouth hung open. I was talking to a cat. I really had lost it. Unsure of what else to do, I rose to my feet to follow the animal. The movement came all too easily for me. I had never exactly been graceful, a trait I had inherited from my mother. But it seemed that I moved with a grace I had never known. It was horribly disconcerting but I continued to follow the snow white cat.

Up cliffs and across grassy hillsides we travelled, the golden grass swaying in the breeze. The colors seemed more vibrant to me and I found I began to notice details I had never had before. I decided I wanted out as soon as possible, the entire place was too weird. The cat gracefully leapt up giant, stone stairs to a ruin perched atop a cliff. Grass grew between the cracks and the nearer I came to the top, the clearer the site became. It was small and circular, with what once must have been an impressive set of pillars. Now all that remained was a fractured stone dais and crumbling columns.

A woman with gleaming, golden hair stood in the center. She wore a long, white dress, the appearance of which made her look like a Greek goddess. "Aisa, I have been expecting you." Her voice was crisp and clear, a faint hint of melody in it.

"W-who?"

She turned to face me, her skin a golden tan. There was an ancient dignity to her and I found I shrunk in response. "Aisa, though you know not yet what that means."

"Er, no."

The woman knelt to stroke the cat's fur and it happily slid back and forth across her legs. "Aspros has never before sought the Aisa. You should consider it an honor."

I took a look at the cat that turned to a kitten at the woman's touch, its white belly exposed as it lay on its back. "I take it Aspros is the cat?"

"Indeed. It shall be most interesting to see how you turn out."

What? "How I turn out?"

"Your father sent you to the spirit realm in order to protect you. His love for you must great indeed."

A sinking feeling descended into my stomach. "What makes you say that?"

The woman flashed me a sympathetic smile. "So long as you remained in the forest, your body would be preserved, unable to die. But you would be trapped in the forest for all eternity. You would never see him nor your mother again, only able to listen to their voices."

I failed to see how that was an expression of love. "I don't really see how-"

"Your father has many enemies, Aisa. Your mother destroyed your keeper of death. Death would be unsafe for you."

"Unsafe?"

"Yes. Very."

The more I spoke to the strange woman, the more questions I had. "I'm sorry, but what does that have to with the cat?"

"You are the Aisa, you possess the power to travel between the worlds seamlessly, but only if you the have knowledge of both. By sending you here ahead of time, your father has unknowingly changed the course of events."

"I don't-"

"Ares needs you. We have all awaited your arrival for sometime. My brother craves war and battle," She paused, returning to standing. "And I fear the Others have offered the bloodiest of all."

"Ares is your-"

"Brother, yes." I glanced down to see a disappointed Aspros staring upwards to the woman. "All the Aisas must come here. The only way to arrive is by guide. This is the first instance in which Aspros has been the guide."

"I take it that's bad?"

She laughed, the sound akin to bells ringing. "Far from it, child. He must have sensed you would need a different trait this time."

"This time?"

"The Aisa is a title. You are the personification of fate, little one. There have been many before you and for each bearer, the outcome is always different. Though, I must confess, never has one been born so far from Olympus before."

Surely, what I was hearing was a joke. This all had to be a strange dream. A really, really strange dream. "Your dreams are of a more nightmarish quality, are they not?"

Had she read my mind? How was that- "Possible? You are not in your flesh, child. There is nothing to prevent me from hearing you."

I swallowed hard, a steady fear creeping up my spine. I didn't like this. I wanted to go home. "Home is far behind you, Aisa." She stated sympathetically.

"I'm just a kid." I replied fearfully. "I'm fifteen, I'm not an Aisa!"

"But you are, Sarah." It was the first time she had said my real name and the hairs on my arms stood to attention. "This has never been an easy fate for any of your kind."

"My kind? I don't have a kind. I'm half-human, half-frost giant! As far as I know-"

"Your parentage is of no matter. Why do you think Ares attacked your home world all those years ago?"

_He _had been the one? The one who was the cause for my father staying away for all those years? "In a manner of speaking, yes."

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, too shocked to speak. "As I said before, my brother and his allies need you to succeed. It would have been far easier to take you as a defenseless child. You are still young enough that you can be manipulated to do their bidding."

"And so my father-"

Her golden eyes seemed pensive. "For a man with so much darkness, he has an unusual light in regards to the precious few he loves. He willingly sent himself and his brother into darkness in order to keep the empousai from pursuing you."

It all made sense in that moment. The countless dreams I'd had as a child of him floating in the dark. "So, all those years of dreaming…I was actually seeing him?"

"As I said, you can walk between the worlds. Before arriving here, it is its most powerful during your slumber."

A hard lump formed in my throat. He hadn't abandoned me after all. A flood of emotions began to fill me. "And now that I'm here?"

"You will return a different person entirely."

"Return?"

"Ares is not the only one who requires your aid, Aisa. We do as well. You, as fate, hold the rest of ours in your hands."

"By 'we' do you mean the other Olympians?"

She said nothing, her only response a knowing smile. "Exactly how different am I going to be?"

"I think, given Aspros' intervention, you may find you have considerably more in common with your father."

"As in…"

"I think I will leave you to discover that for yourself." She gathered my hands into her own. Before she sent me on my way, there was one thing I needed to know.

"Athena," Her eyes crinkled at the words. "Is my mother going to be alright?"

"You are fate, little one. You tell me." I saw her smile one last time before she pushed me off the cliff, plummeting towards the ocean at an alarming speed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am really sorry for the delayed update! Finals are coming up and I've been scrambling around trying to make sure everything's in order! Anyway, chapter eleven! Thank you all for continuing to bear with me :-)**

I was instantly aware that I had arrived back in the realm of living. Every sound, every noise was amplified from what I had recalled. A bird in the far distance sounded as if it were directly next to me. My eyes fluttered open to reveal an entirely different world. I had never had poor vision but everything I saw then was magnificent. I could see the tiny details in the red grass, the individual specks of dust that made up the ground. It was an altogether confusing experience. Life had never been so vivid or sharp and I found I had a difficult time adjusting.

A loud "crack!" resounded to my left and my own reaction frightened me. Instantly, I leapt from off my back into a crouch, resting on the balls of my feet with my arms extended in front of me. I could hear my heart racing in my ears with anticipation. _I've turned into Catwoman…_I thought to myself bitterly, awed by my new reflexes. My father's face entered into view and I watched the color drain from it. I could see minute detail of his features, the pores of his skin, the cracks in his now pale lips.

Not a moment later, my uncle came lumbering into view from the right. "The trail is lost brother-" The sight of me, however, stopped him mid-sentence. A strange howl echoed in my ears and I felt myself bristle in alarm. My head swiveled back and forth as I searched for the origin of the sound.

"How is this possible?" I heard my uncle inquire. Not that I was really paying attention. A ray of light had just struck the surface of his hammer, causing a slew of reflections. _Ooh, shiny! _Before I knew what was happening, I pounced on him, trying to remove the weapon from his grasp.

"Loki! What is happening?" He tried to push me off him, only for me to react by slashing his face with my nails.

"Give me the shiny!" I demanded, my voice coming out in a near purr. What was wrong with me? I fought for some semblance of humanity, only to find none.

"Sarah!" The sound of my name distracted me from my lustrous object lust, my hand raised mid-air to scratch again. Oh, the father who supposedly loved me. What did he want? In one, graceful movement, I rose to my feet, my hands falling to my sides.

"Hello, Father. How may I be of assistance?" I swooped into an exaggerated curtsey, my hair falling into my face. The confusion on his face didn't escape me and I giggled appreciatively. "What, cat got your tongue?" I smiled at my own joke.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just having a little fun," I took a sudden interest in my nail beds, my lips curling into a pout. "But then you had to go and ruin it all."

"Sarah-"

"So, are you all finished killing me for the day? Or should I wait for more?" His eye twitched at my words. Good.

"I never-"

"Oh, save it for someone who cares." I strolled over to the nearest log, descending onto it with a quick motion. "I see you haven't found Mom yet."

"Not just yet." He replied evenly, trying to piece together what was occurring. As fun as it was watching him struggle, I wanted to find my mother.

"I met a cat that took me to Athena. We had a nice, little chat and then she sent me back." I stated cooly, twirling a curl of my hair around my finger. "In case you were wondering what happened."

"Athena?"

"Mmmhmm. Ares' sister. Greek goddess of wisdom." I crossed my legs and tried to look as bored as possible.

"And what exactly did she say?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" We stared at each other for a moment before a smile spread across his lips.

"And may I ask to when this sudden change of attitude occurred?"

"Eh, something to do with the fact that the cat found me. Supposedly, you and I will have a lot to talk about now, but I'm not entirely convinced."

"I would like to know why you scratched me." My uncle stated grumpily, touching the scratch on his face with his fingers.

"You have a lovely, shiny object and I wanted it." My tone expressed disbelief at his stupidity. "I'm not quite used to this new aspect of my personality. I mean, I did just wake up a few minutes ago after being pushed off a cliff…"

"I beg your pardon-"

"It was how she sent me back." I interrupted, waving off my uncle's concern with my hand. "Now that's all cleared up, can we please get back to finding my mother?" I stood to my feet and began touching everything in sight, gaining flashes of their memories. Upon touching the bark of a tree behind me, I saw an image of my mother being dragged along.

"This way." I didn't wait for their response, choosing to leave without either of them. I was going to find Ares, save my mother, and then I was going to rip out his very heart.

"May I make a request?" My father inquired from beside me.

"And what would that be?"

He snickered at my question and I raised a brow in inquiry. "I don't suppose you trust me enough to grant it to me without the knowledge of what it is?"

I narrowed my eyes in close examination of him. Athena had stated that he had loved me greatly. It was something I was beginning to believe, especially given the knowledge of what he had done to save my mother and I. Still, I found myself unsure of my feelings towards him. "Does it involve vengeance?"

He said nothing, the only response a wicked smirk. He wanted Ares dead as much as I did; the man had taken his wife, after all. "I won't stay out of the way." I stated evenly.

"I never expected you to."

"So, are you requesting a partnership?"

My father's eyes lit up with pleasure. "Who suggested that?"

Yes, that was exactly what he was suggesting. And I was all to willing to agree. Ares had destroyed my family once; I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to do it again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know these chapters are getting farther and farther from updates but I promise that will all be over soon! Bear with me just a little longer!**

Nearer and nearer we approached, sending shivers down my spine. I wasn't entirely certain how close we were but it was enough to make me feel sick. I stared up at the colossal stone ceiling above us, the three of us having long ago entered a crag in the earth. Further and further down we plunged, into the depths of planet. My eyes darted to the right, noting the sudden drop into inky blackness.

The lack of resistance from Ares troubled me, a thought clearly echoed by my father. I watched as his eyes roved our surroundings, his jaw set in thought. Athena had been right about one thing, in the few days that it taken to come this far, I had a better understanding of my father. He had felt abandoned his father, unwanted and unloved. The feeling of not belonging anywhere clung to him and I realized that he and I were not so different. Add to that my recent change of interests and I had the understanding that I was my father's daughter. Though he may never have intended to leave me, he had. And that fact was not something that I could readily get over.

Still, for a man who was so lost and hurt, he had still managed to love. His love for my mother was more than evident and I felt a twinge of guilt when I remembered my previous thoughts towards him. Maybe, given enough time, the rift could be repaired. Just maybe…

My uncle raised his hand in halting, causing me to stop mid-step. Slowly, I lowered my raised boot to the red, dusty ground. The steady of flow of lava cast a strange light around the cavern and I found myself glancing around nervously once more. From the corner of my eye, I glimpsed my father pull something from his sleeve, the metallic glint of which nearly sent me into a frenzy.

"What is it?" I whispered, my ears perking up for the slightest sound of movement. My muscles tensed and I instinctively sank into a crouch.

"We are not the only ones here." He replied quietly, gesturing to a fresh set of drag marks in the dust.

"What is it, girl?" A booming voice queried. I felt a solid lump form in my throat.

"She smells something, she does."

"It'd better not be satyr again, I'd like the taste of man flesh for a change."

"I say we let her loose. She'll lead us right to it."

A faint 'clink!' echoed from somewhere in the distance and my heart's rhythm increased. 'Clink!' The silence was consuming as the object cast one final 'clink!' before an uneasy quiet settled upon the cavern. I felt the hairs on my neck stand to attention, waiting for the inevitable. What seemed to be an eternity later, a low growling reverberated through the air.

"Oh, she definitely smells something." Boom!…Boom!…Boom! As the booming grew closer, I realized I was hearing the footsteps of giants. I swallowed hard, every muscle on high alert.

"Loki…" The anxiety in my uncle's voice was palpable.

"I'm working on it." I was dimly aware of a strange, green light emanating from my father, though I was too absorbed in the oncoming giants to fully notice. Then, I saw them. Massive, ugly things the three of them were. Their heads nearly touched the ceiling, their limbs grossly out of proportion. Thick, rolled bellies seemed more like armor than fat. Sharp, ragged nails jutted from their finger tips and I felt a wave of nausea envelop me when I looked into their eyes. Each had only a single, brown eye in the center of their foreheads.

Cyclopses. We were in a cavern of cyclopses. If that had been the worst of it, I would have been relieved. But then she came into view. She was smaller than the cyclopses but far more terrifying, her snake tail flicking wildly in the air. Smoke poured from her maw and I noted the sharp, bloody claws that extended from her paws.

They had a pet chimera. The cyclopses had a chimera. Just lovely. If my mother wasn't being tortured by Ares, she would have had a field day. She loved Greek mythology. _Probably not anymore. _I thought to myself, holding my breath as they stopped directly in front of us.

"I don't see nothing!" The one on the far left cried, raising his club in irritation.

The chimera inhaled deeply, slowly coming forward as she did so. "Just give her a moment, the old girl's never failed us yet." The one in the middle soothed. He was larger than the other two and I realized he must have been the leader.

"I'm hungry!" The one on the right exclaimed, stomping his foot in rage.

"Give her a moment!"

I turned my gaze to my father, only to see he wasn't there-none of us were. We were entirely invisible. Right. My father was a master of magic. I had forgotten about that. A dim hope that we might make it flared.

But, of course, that was not going to be possible. At that moment, the chimera's fur brushed my uncle who suddenly came into view.

"Well, well! What have we here?" The one in the center scooped him into his grasp and smelled him suspiciously.

"It don't smell human!"

"But it looks human!"

"It don't smell it!"

"If you are wise, you will unhand me this very instant." They weren't empty words, if anything it was a warning. My eye caught the same metallic glint from before near the cyclops's ankle and I suddenly knew.

The three monsters laughed, clearly amused. "Or what?"

"I did warn you." At that moment, my father came into view as blood spurted from the monster's ankle.

"GAAAA-OW!" He dropped Thor instantly, who immediately reached for his hammer before knocking one of them backwards into a column of rock.

"That ain't no human!"

"No matter! We'll eat it anyway!" The display of the two of them, my father with his knife and spear, and my uncle with his hammer was genuinely impressive. I was more than content to calmly sit off to the side, safe from it all. But the chimera was smart and the fact remained that she smelled something else. One last thing. And that one last thing was me.

My reflexes were quick, but not quick enough to avoid the snake tail that seemed to lunge from nowhere. The impact knocked me backwards and I barely managed to land on my feet. "There she is," With sickening horror, I realized she could speak. A forked tongue slithered gleefully in and out of her mouth. "Ares will be so pleased."

"WHAM!" One of the cyclopses careened off into the far distance from the force of my uncle's blow. Instinctively, I took off running, trying to put as much distance between myself and the chimera as possible.

"No need to run, child." She hissed, swiping at my head, her paw narrowly missing its mark. I dove sharply to the right, avoiding a brush with her monstrous tail. I hadn't spent enough time on Asgard to know how to fight properly. All I had were my instincts and those were more defensive than anything. I just had to hope my father or uncle one would be able to stop the horrible thing.

My eyes caught the falling form of cyclops behind me and I rolled to the left, its now dead corpse landing with a thunderous "THUD!" No sooner had I recovered from its impact, than I was swept upwards with sickening speed, a set of glowing red eyes glaring at me. The chimera's tail had caught me in its teeth and promptly knocked me to the ground. I felt the wind leave my lungs upon landing and I gasped for air.

Painful as it was, I scratched and clawed at the creatures's face, desperately trying to keep it away from me. "Now, now…we can't have Ares's new bride in such a state." She opened her jaw wide and for one, terrifying moment I thought she was going to eat me. Then she backed away slightly, her head hovering over my left leg.

All at once, a searing ice-hot pain engulfed my skin and I suddenly found my breath. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils and I nearly choked from the stench of it.

The scream erupted from me with no thought whatsoever. "DAAAA-DDY!" In that moment, it didn't matter how abandoned I had felt or how angry I had been at him. It no longer seemed to matter that I was supposed to be fifteen and capable of taking care of myself. All I wanted was for the agony to stop and I had called for my father to stop it.

The next instant, the chimera made a wounded sound and I saw my father's spear embedded in the creature's side. It made one final whimper before collapsing on its side. Tears streamed down my face and I found the pain too tortuous bear.

"I'm sorry," I began breathily as he anxiously examined my blackened leg. "I was s-so angry at you and I'm s-sorry!"

"Sarah-" But I wasn't going to be stopped. I had been so angry and hurt for so long that I had failed to see the truth. I wasn't going to die without apologizing. I owed him that.

"No! Y-you were only t-trying to p-protect us and I h-hated you."

"Thor, hand me that wretched thing's bag." He wasn't listening. I wanted him to listen. I was only dimly aware of him frantically rustling through the cyclops's items. On and on I prattled, my thoughts becoming more addled by the moment. He swore under his breath, sending the bag flying skyward.

"Save your apologies for later, darling." He cupped my face in his hands, eyeing me with intensity. "Sarah, love, I'm sure your mother told you all of Greek mythology. Those things managed to live down here with that creature without any balm for burns. Why is that?"

He didn't care how sorry I was? But I…I felt my consciousness fading and puzzled over his question. Greek mythology…cyclops…burns. A faint spark went off in the recesses of mind and I struggled to bring it closer. "T-their skin. They're f-fireproof."

Without a word, he tossed his knife to his brother, his eyes intent on my own. "Good girl. That's my brave girl." My father leaned down and kissed my forehead before snatching something from my uncle. I felt a cooling sensation on my leg and audibly sighed with relief.

My vision began to blur from what I had endured. Any minute and I was going to pass out. "Daddy," I began, my voice barely audible.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." And with that, my world faded from view.


End file.
